Cana Alberona vs. Freed Justine
|image = |arc =Fighting Festival arc |place =Magnolia Town |result =Freed is victorious. |side1 = *Cana Alberona *Juvia Lockser |side2 = *Freed Justine |forces1 = Cana *Card Magic Juvia *Water Magic |forces2 = *Jutsu Shiki *Yami no Ecriture |casual1 =Juvia is moderately injured. Cana is moderately injured. |casual2 =Freed is uninjured }} is a battle fought between Mages of Fairy Tail, Cana Alberona, Juvia Lockser and Mage of Fairy Tail, Freed Justine of the Thunder God Tribe. Prologue Makarov tells the girls the whole story of the Battle of Fairy Tail. He tells them that it's over now that they're not in stone anymore and that Laxus will surely face punishment later for his methods going too far. Natsu Dragneel interjects that Laxus was pretty screwed-up to force everyone in situations to fight each other but there's nothing wrong with his idea of finding out the strongest in Fairy Tail and so Makarov shouldn't be too hard on him. Makarov admires Natsu for a while but then suddenly Natsu exclaims that the Battle of Fairy Tail Round 2 has started and asks the girls who wants to challenge him. While Natsu's making a ruckus about not being able to anything earlier and challenging Lucy to fight, the merchant display boards suddenly appear and flood the guild. Laxus's voice erupts from them, declaring that to keep the Battle of Fairy Tail ongoing, he has activated the Thunder Palace. He adds that they only have an hour and ten minutes. Laxus taunts Makarov if they can defeat him or would he play nice already and retire. As the boards disappear, Makarov becomes enraged. This causes him to have a sudden heart attack and collapse.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 4-10 Mirajane points the rest of girls to the outside. They all see thunder lacrima floating around in the air all around town. They realize that if all of those lacrima discharge, the whole town would be bombarded by massive lightning attacks, ultimately destroying everything. Bisca Mulan requips a sniper rifle gun and shoots down one of the lacrima. However, after destroying the lacrima, Bisca is electrocuted and collapses. They realize that the lacrimas are enchanted with Living Link Magic and that destroying the lacrima would bring harm to them as well. Cana Alberona and Juvia Lockser head out to look for Laxus. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 11-15 In Cardia Cathedral, Freed is shocked that Laxus would go as far as using Thunder Palace. Laxus asks what was he still doing here and says that Bickslow is still out there hunting fairies. He says that he will take care of Erza and Mystogan himself and tells Freed to take care of Cana and Juvia, saying that he doesn't need them in his guild. Freed starts refusing, but Laxus cuts him off screaming and asking if he didn't hear his orders. Freed reconsiders and Teleports while sating that he will be aiming to kill. Laxus calls him Freed the Dark and that it is time to show them your true power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 114, Pages 5-7 References Category:Fights